1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus, a computer readable storage medium and a control method of the projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection apparatus disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-341105 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-128641, irradiates a reflection type display device, such as a digital micromirror device, or a transmission type display device, such as a liquid crystal shutter array panel, with a red light, a green light and a blue light, which are repeatedly and successively emitted by a time-sharing light emitting device, by using lenses and the like, so as to project images formed by the display device onto a screen by using projection lenses.
Incidentally, optical components such as lenses built in a projection apparatus are very precisely designed. Hence, if the projection apparatus receives some impact or the like, or a user disassembles and then reassembles the projection apparatus, positions and/or optical axes of the optical components may change. If light emitted by a time-sharing light emitting device does not pass through its designed path, projected images may become dark or blur. Worse, images may not be projected. It is undesirable for the time-sharing light emitting device to be supplied with power so as to operate, and emit light in such a state, namely, a state in which abnormality is generated.